Chapter 13
Ea's Vacation Home (絵亜の別荘 Ea no Bessō) is the thirteenth chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary After their adventure at the beach, Daigo, Yurina and the others arrive at Ea's vacation home. In anticipation of an upcoming festival, Ea suggests that the girls all take a bath beforehand. Yurina asks Daigo to remove her armor so she may bathe, causing Haruka, Ami, and Rikoha to chastise him as they believe he is a pervert. In the bath, Ami and Rikoha continue to discuss Daigo's perverseness. Yurina denies their claims, saying she trusts Daigo more than anyone, which results in them teasing her as well. Rikoha then asks Ea how she feels, believing that she has romantic feelings Daigo. Ea denies it, however, and claims that she sees Daigo as more of a brother who just always been part of her life. Yurina is relieved by Ea's response, but Ami and Rikoha continue to denounce Daigo, saying he would hook up with any girl, which makes Yurina disheartened. As the girls get dressed, Ea comments on Haruka's absence and Rikoha explains that she prefers to bathe alone. As Nonoka leaves to tell Daigo to reequip Yurina, Yurina asks her if Daigo is a lewd person. She admits that, while Daigo can be lewd, he is an earnest one-woman man. Nonoka then asks Yurina how she feels about her name being "Ea", to which she replies that she is honored to have it since Ea is the Babylonian goddess of creation. Yurina then excitedly wonders if he named her so because he is interested in the Babylonian goddess, much to Nonoka's chagrin. However, Yurina quickly realizes that isn't what Nonoka meant and she offers to tell her more about the goddess. In the kitchen, Haruka remarks on the blandness of Daigo's dish. Daigo retorts that she should bathe with the other, but Haruka's explains she doesn't like bathing with Rikoha since she gropes her chest. Haruka then asks Daigo about the S Rare weapons that have broken. He brings up the Chaos Blade, but Haruka remarks that no such weapon exists in Grimzelia. Ea and others barge in and are impressed by the food, though Rikoha wonders why they can't just buy food at the festival, to which Daigo replies that the food stands are rip-off. Rikoha then accuses Daigo of doing lewd things with Haruka, causing Yurina to wonder if Daigo is most interested in Haruka. Later, Ea puts on a yukata, causing Daigo to blush at the sight of her. Rikoha then gets the idea for all of them to wear yukata to the festival. Though Yurina at first believes she will not be able to join in, Daigo reveals he has obtained a free Candy Apple S Rare gear that will allow Yurina to wear a yukata. Daigo equips the gear on Yurina and he blushes at the sight of her as well. However, the attention Daigo gives to Yurina causes Ea to feel despondent, though she is unsure why. Character Appearances * Ea Yuki * Yurina * Nonoka Seko * Daigo Seko * Haruka Nanao * Ami Utsugi * Rikoha Notes